Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between, and the liquid crystal panel has pixels for displaying images.
At present, a vertical alignment (VA) technology has been developed for LCD panels, and has some advantages, such as wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, high contrast and simple process.
However, when the images of the VA type LCD is viewed from the front or obliquely, the displayed image effects will be different at different viewing angles, and especially in a normally black mode, the viewing angle problem is more prominent, thereby greatly deteriorating a display quality of the LCD.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LCD panel and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.